


Shower

by quiet_one



Series: Smut [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_one/pseuds/quiet_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another of my kink meme fills. Thane alone in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

Shepard had made the offer, and Thane had accepted it willingly. Though he had no issues with using the mens bathroom, it felt somehow uncomfortable after so many years by himself. He had not shared his living quarters since Irikah.

It would be a rare luxury to use Shepard’s shower instead.

Thane opened the door and stepped into the brightly lit cubicle. He stripped quickly. Left his clothes folded neatly on the side, and turned the water on.

With his Kepral’s he could not linger, but the solitude, the warmth of the water, rushing over him, he felt he could perhaps indulge.

He rubbed the soap, slowly and methodically across his body, taking care to work it into his scales. Up his thighs, across his hips and up over his chest. Memories bobbed to the surface, and Thane found himself returning to one that he had grown to favour as his hands worked over his flesh seeking relief.

It was a vid he had watched. Joker’s collection was extensive, and easily accessed. In amidst the slew of asari porn he found a small selection of drell on human. Drell male on human female. The female was what drew him. She bore a slight resemblance to Shepard, enough of a resemblance that memory could blur the rest.

She was long and lean, dark hair framing her face. She stretched her long limbs wide across the bed, and Thane found himself groaning as he recalled the other drell’s fingers slipping over the deep pink flesh that opened up there. Sliding in, and emerging glistening wet.

Thane heard her small gasps of pleasure, felt his cock hot beneath his hands as the water kept up its insistent pressure. The drell moved over her now, spreading her legs further, and with a growl he sank into her.

She arched, calling out, and Thane felt the clench around him. He slipped his fingers over the delicate ridges, thrusting into his hand one ridge at a time, until he had both hands firmly in position.

He flicked his hips forwards, let go with one hand to steady himself as he imagined Shepard slick and sliding on his cock, her breathy cries turning to moans that he responded to with a rasping purr.

The drell withdrew, and the human flipped over to push her backside into the air. Now he could see everything, the flesh of her lips catching on the ridges that he stroked now, every thrust pushing her wider.

The delicate green skin of the drell pushing into her.

Thane braced his feet against the floor as he dragged his hand feverishly up and down his erection, felt the throb in his chest vibrating through his entire body. He had wanted to take his time, to savour the time spent not alone at his desk but here where Shepard washed herself. Fingers sliding over her skin. Nipples hardening.

He thought of her there, of her fingers sliding inside herself, and the moans as she touched her own wanting flesh.

There was no resisting it.

“Shepard,” Thane gasped, stumbling forwards to lean against the cool wall of the shower, seed spilling onto his hand and down the immaculate wall.

There was a rush of cold air as the door opened, and Thane raised his head, cock still twitching between his fingers.

“You called me?” Shepard let her gaze trail over him, her mouth falling open.

“I did.” Thane reached out, and pulled her into the shower.

 

 

 


End file.
